Fim do dia
by 0-Mean-girl-0
Summary: Song Gina não aguenta mais esperar depois de tanto tempo... até q finalmente recebe notícias...


Esperar. Não agüentava mais, era a única coisa que tinha feito nos últimos tempos. Esperava por ele e já não suportava mais a dor da saudade, a dor que lhe invadia o peito de uma forma que lhe causava uma dor física e que a fazia ir morrendo aos poucos, sentia isso, sentia sua vida sendo tirada de si. Cada pedacinho de sua alma morria a cada dia de espera.

Esperava por alguém que talvez não voltasse nunca mais, esperava por ele que simplesmente se fora sem maiores explicações, apenas a desculpa de que a deixava para o bem dela. Mas como seria para seu bem, se isso a estava fazendo definhar de uma forma que não podia ser evitada? a não ser que ele voltasse...

_**Sei você está, esperando por alguém...**_

_**Que talvez não vai chegar, mas a esperança a mantém...**_

_**Seu coração já bate devagar, está cansado de sofrer...**_

_**E tanto tempo a esperar, aquele alguém aparecer...** _

A única que a tinha mantido viva até agora era a esperança de que talvez ele voltasse e os dois pudessem novamente ficar juntos.

Deitada em sua cama ela sentia a respiração fraca, se encontrava na penumbra de seu quarto, não queria ver nem falar com quem quer que fosse, se sentia fraca e vulnerável demais para enfrentar o mundo fora daquelas quatro paredes que lhe abrigavam havia tanto tempo...

Tempo este que ela nem mesmo sabia quanto havia se passado, sabia apenas que fora após a partida dele. Lembranças lhe assaltavam a cabeça, e eram sua única companhia e seu único reconforto de que talvez pudesse viver novamente aqueles tempos... tão bons...

_**Fomos longe isso eu sei, talvez não o bastante...**_

_**Fomos longe isso eu sei, talvez não o bastante...**_

Ao fim do dia, resolveu se levantar e dar uma olhada por uma fresta da janela o sol que ia se pondo, e que se encontrava num tom avermelhado lindo como ela nunca havia visto antes. Mas a notícia veio, quando sua mãe entrou no quarto, com muita a cautela e com os olhos avermelhados de tanto chorar... ao ver o estado em que sua mãe se encontrava Ginny temeu pelo que lhe esperava e quando a notícia de que ELE havia morrido, ou melhor ele próprio havia tido que se matar porque era a última horcrux, ela pediu pra que sua mãe a deixasse sozinha. E agora mais uma vez sozinha na escuridão de seu quarto como havia estado nesses últimos meses, ela se viu primeiramente, paralisada, ainda não havia assimilado o que acabara de ouvir. Depois do choque inicial veio o desespero e com ele a dor. Dor. Dor. Ela não conseguia deixar isso de lado, mas como? Por quê isso aconteceu? Perguntas que ninguém poderia lhe responder. Começou a quebrar tudo o que encontrava pela sua frente.

Se lembrava cada vez mais dos momentos em que passarem juntos e que nunca mais voltariam, das suas pequenas brigas e discussões bobas. E principalmente daquele maldito momento em que ele resolveu que deveriam terminar. Maldito momento. Por que? Depois de tanto tempo esperando por ele, tanto tempo sofrendo calada por ele, e quando o tinha, ele foi arrancado dela, de uma forma cruel...

_**Não posso continuar, a permitir que o tempo...**_

_**Me afaste de você, e de seu pensamento...**_

_**Tentou me explicar, mas não pude compreender... **_

No seu peito só podiam ser encontrados os cacos do que antes fora um coração. Nunca mais. Pensava ela sem saber o que fazer. Olhava para o sol que se escondia, que antes lhe parecera tão lindo agora representava apenas a morte. Vermelho. Sangue. Morte. Dor. Sofrimento. Agora já se escurecia e ela podia sentir que assim como o dia, a alma dela estava no mesmo estado. Escura.

_**Estou perdido e já não sei pra onde ir...**_

_**A minha vida está em pedaços...**_

_**Eu me perdi quando tentei me encontrar...**_

_**Foi então que eu me perdi de você... **_

Como poderia ela agora voltar para a vida quando ele não mais voltaria? Jamais! Decidiu que não voltaria a viver, ao contrário, a única foram de ficarem juntos era a morte, mas dessa vez a sua morte...

_**Fomos longe isso eu sei, talvez não o bastante...**_

_**Fomos longe isso eu sei, talvez não o bastante...**_

Procurou por alguma coisa cortante em seu quarto. Nada. Encontrou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que não sabia a quanto tempo jazia em seu quarto. Bateu-a contra o criado mudo, e com a ponta fina que havia se formado, não pensou mais.

Inspirou fundo, olhou para seu pulso ,e viu que sua mão estava trêmula. Levou a garrafa até ele e fez um corte profundo, e fez o mesmo com o outro, vendo que o sangue saía com uma velocidade impressionante. Se agarrou a uma foto que estava em cima do criado, onde se encontrava toda a sua família, com Ele e Hermione também presentes, todos estavam felizes e sorriam abertamente.

Sentiu seu corpo fraquejar e deitou na cama ainda segurando firmemente o retrato, olhava para o teto , sentindo a visão ficar cada vez mais turva, e perdendo o foco. Já não ouvia nada, apenas aproveitava seus últimos momentos de vida, apenas sentindo a sensação boa que tomara conta de seu corpo.

E antes de fechar os olhos, para dormir, dormir um sono eterno, deu um suspiro e sorriu, um sorriso sincero, embora fraco, mas tão sincero como ela não dava há muito tempo a muitos meses, pois agora eles voltariam a se encontrar e voltariam a ficar juntos, e dessa vez para toda a eternidade...


End file.
